Remastered Tracks Rockman Zero
Remastered Tracks Rockman Zero (abbreviated as RTRZ) soundtrack albums, composed and arranged by III and published by Inti Creates,Chudah's Corner - Remastered Tracks Rockman Zero. Access date: December 3, 2007 are compilations of music from the Mega Man Zero'' video game series'', released by Capcom and Inti Creates. So far, the albums have only been released in Japan, though fans can still import them. The audio tracks recorded in the Remastered Tracks Rockman Zero albums can be categorized into these types: *'Remixed game tracks': These are remixed versions of in game music, utilizing real-life quality music instruments and occasionally background vocals. *'Drama Tracks': With the exception of RTRZ Idea, each album contains a handful of drama tracks, where a few voice actors will play an audio-only drama. Usually these drama tracks explain about story elements of the series, usually the ones mentioned in the games (with the exception of RTRZ 3; the drama tracks there often explain things fans don't find in the game). *'EX Tracks': Debuting in RTRZ Idea, these tracks are remixes of certain remixed game tracks, involving different compositions or even lyrics. *'Miscellaneous': Tracks which are not of any of the three previously mentioned categories appeared for the first time in RTRZ Physis. These tracks are either tracks which are found nowhere in the games but used in the drama tracks, or even karaoke version (or vocal-less) of some EX tracks in all RTRZ albums. Albums So far, there have been four RTRZ albums released: Remastered Tracks Rockman Zero Released: 23 January 2004 Contains almost all remixed game tracks from Mega Man Zero, plus some drama tracks which explains events that occurred during Mega Man Zero. Remastered Tracks Rockman Zero Idea Released: 28 May 2004 Chudah's Corner - Remastered Tracks Rockman Zero IDEA. Access date: December 3, 2007 Contains all remixed game tracks from Mega Man Zero 2, tracks from Mega Man Zero that were not covered by RTRZ, and some EX tracks. No drama track is present in RTRZ Idea, though this is compensated by the next album. Remastered Tracks Rockman Zero Telos Released: 10 December 2004 Chudah's Corner - Remastered Tracks Rockman Zero TELOS. Access date: December 3, 2007 Contains all remixed game tracks from Mega Man Zero 3, and an unusually large assortment of drama tracks which cover multiple events before the events of Mega Man Zero 3 '' and during. Also contains a source booklet, in which one page states that all the Weil Numbers are male. ]] Remastered Tracks Rockman Zero Physis ''Released: September 30, 2005 Chudah's Corner - Remastered Tracks Rockman Zero PHYSIS. Access date: December 3, 2007 Contains all remixed game tracks from Mega Man Zero 4, drama tracks which are generally rehashes of the dialogues in the game (with occasional extra content), EX tracks, out-of-game tracks which are included as background music for some of the drama tracks in RTRZ Telos, and karaoke versions of some of the EX tracks in RTRZ Idea and Physis. Remastered Tracks Rockman Zero Mythos Released: June 10, 2010 Contains 14 remixes of both tunes original to the Mega Man Zero Collection and ones from previous games. Reference External links *Inti Creates official website *Zero Game Music Complete Works -Rockman Zero 1~3, An album with non remixed tracks Category:Mega Man Zero series Category:Remastered Tracks Rockman Zero